


【新快新】心中的野兽

by Delay_K



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 快新 - Freeform, 新快 - Freeform, 新快新
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_K/pseuds/Delay_K
Summary: “我想问一下，怎么找到自己的猫？”*1w＋、一发完*搞一下大猫斗子，白虎斗*又名《hykd不做人》或《gtxy的定制恋人》
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 17





	【新快新】心中的野兽

====  
  
01  
  
工藤新一不知道面对持刀歹徒应该说怎样的开场白。  
  
还好对方主动开口了。  
  
起因是对于之前处理案件结果的不满意，多方协商无果后打算趁夜黑风高通过暴打名侦探来泄愤。  
  
该怎么说，先找找附近有没有可以用作武器的东西吧。  
  
“别东张西望了，高中生侦探？不过只是个小孩。现在你还能不能滔滔不绝地说出你的逃跑计划呢？”  
  
“我劝你还是放弃犯罪的想法比较好。这附近几乎没有监控死角，而且我和警视厅和合作还没有结束，万一等一会有警官的电话但我没有接到的话，你估计…… ”  
  
对面的男子嗤笑了一声打断了，“我想你是误会了什么，大名鼎鼎的工藤新一。你的确很谨慎，从警视厅出来就一直走有监控的地方。”  
  
“但是如果能让你永远闭上那张惹人生厌的嘴，我去监狱里陪我多年的好友也不是不行。”  
  
工藤新一在心里啧了一声，那这样就没办法了。  
  
对方只有一个人，即便有刀但是同为年轻的男性，估计自己也不会伤得很严重，如果对方真的是抱着必死的决心来攻击自己，恐怕……  
  
路灯仿佛紧张地闪烁了一下，气氛就是一副拔刃张弩的样子。  
  
就当刀刃上的月光反射进工藤新一天蓝色眼眸的时候，突然听到身后传来一声巨大的咆哮，猛兽存在感极强的呼吸声逐渐靠近。  
  
对峙中的两人显然也被吓住了，但还是勉强维持着人类的尊严站在原地。  
  
一头白色的老虎冲着拿着刀的男人喷了口粗气，灰蓝色的兽瞳紧紧地盯着对方，兽王十足的压迫感让男人差点软了腿。  
  
老虎慢慢与工藤新一擦肩而过，厚实的肉掌向着对方踱步而来。就算是成年男性，面对一头后肢站立接近两米，而且黑白条纹下结实的肌肉显然是和人类相差甚多的密度，相信很少会有人不感到恐惧的吧。  
  
在绝对的力量面前，虚张声势显得多么可笑。  
  
真·虎视眈眈逼退了企图攻击工藤新一的危险人物，对方扭头就跑。  
  
有句话说，永远别让自己的后背对着一头猛兽。  
  
本来神情如同散步的兽王突然弓起了脊背，后肢一蹬就直冲对方而去。  
  
攻击猎物的后背简直刻进了猫科动物的本能。  
  
“等等！”被称为“日本救世主”的少年下意识开口。  
  
谁知老虎居然真听工藤新一的话，停下了脚步，扭过头来打量着他。  
  
糟糕，它的注意力转移到我这边了。不过，也好，那个人至少现在没有危险了。  
  
相比起刚刚打算扑到歹徒时一瞬间迸发出的慑人的气势，现在尾巴时不时掀起脚边灰尘的大白老虎居然看起来意外的温驯？特别是那双圆圆的大眼睛，很有灵性的感觉。  
  
工藤新一在心里扶额，提醒自己不要太发散思维，自己看这只老虎很顺眼不代表它就不会攻击自己了。老虎可是人类从未驯服的物种。  
  
老虎突然坐了下来，歪着头看着他。  
  
然后凭空消失了。  
  
  
  
02  
  
踏进家门的时候工藤新一都有种自己可能还在梦中的感觉。  
  
一头美丽的黑白条纹老虎？  
  
直到在浴室被冰冷的水流击中时才有了对于侥幸逃生的实感。  
  
  
>>>  
顶着毛巾从浴室刚出来就看到自家沙发上长出了什么？  
  
霸占了整张沙发的大老虎晃了晃搭在沙发边的尾巴算是和工藤新一打招呼。  
  
工藤新一似乎听到了自家沙发不堪重负的悲鸣。  
  
如果自己当初看的纪录片没有记错了话成年老虎甚至可以达到两百千克，祝沙发好运。  
  
不对，现在更关键的是应该保证自己不被非法入侵的老虎攻击吧！  
  
门窗也没有被破坏的痕迹，院子里甚至没有脚印，所以它是怎么跟进来的呢？  
  
工藤新一不动神色地面对着老虎尝试在物理方面远离这头猛兽，而老虎也只是掀开眼皮懒懒地看了它一眼，没什么其他的表示。  
  
他悄悄地挪到了厨房，打算先用食物吸引下老虎的注意力，再寻找机会填饱没有吃完饭的自己。让我看看，还有火腿，和一些面包，应该够了吧？  
  
接下来了，直接丢给他万一他以为我是在远程攻击他呢？……好像也不存在沟通的可能性？  
  
总之，工藤新一先试着发出一些拟声词避免突然出声吓到听觉灵敏的猫科动物，再小心翼翼地开口，“呃、您饿了吗？要吃东西吗？”啊，工藤新一你蠢爆了，对只老虎用什么敬语啊。  
  
老虎这下直接起身从沙发上下来，冲工藤新一走来，差点没把令和的福尔摩斯吓出个好歹。老虎后腿一蹬站了起来，左爪搭在工藤新一肩上把他手里了火腿叼走了，然后一甩头塑料质地包装袋就当场四分五裂，肉撒了一地。  
  
老虎就地躺下，十分悠闲地享用着自己的食物。  
  
工藤新一叹了口气，无奈地离开了被老虎占领的厨房，啃着冷冰冰的面包怨念地看着在老虎身后的烤面包机。  
  
而工藤新一重新坐上沙发的时候差点没闪到腰，他是在没想到沙发被老虎坐出一个坑了，按照惯性他差点一屁股坐地上了。  
  
趴着的老虎耳朵动了动，迅速吃完剩下的若有所感地离开了，又回到了沙发上团成一团。  
  
对，就坐工藤新一旁边。  
  
经过刚刚貌似的友好的相处，工藤新一其实并没有如最初的一般对这只大老虎抱有深深的恐惧。甚至现在还有点想伸手摸摸那双在他眼前动来动去的毛茸茸的耳朵。  
  
老虎趴在沙发上似乎有些无聊地东张西望，紧接着用尾巴戳了一下遥控器，准确地打开了电视。  
  
更让人震惊的是，由于工藤新一日常看社会新闻，电视一打开就又是罪犯什么的，老虎似是无奈地喷了口气，长长的尾巴越过沙发与茶几的空隙，戳了几下，最终停在了一个搞笑综艺节目。  
  
工藤新一不知道该感叹这是只有幽默细胞的老虎还是该先抑制住自己觉得这尾巴手感也很好的想法。  
  
总之，这不是一只普通的老虎。  
  
“你，能听懂我说话吗？”老虎从对着节目目不转睛逐渐把视线转移到工藤新一身上，甩了甩头，似乎在犹豫着什么。  
  
最后老虎点了点头。  
  
“你是怎么进来的？”虽然还有其他想问的问题，但这种毫无痕迹进入室内的手法最终是最先问出口的。  
  
老虎歪了歪头，环视了房间，然后摇了摇头。  
  
“不知道？”  
  
对方点了点头。  
  
“那为什么跟着我呢？”这时候老虎粗长的尾巴突然甩到工藤新一脸上，不同于作为宠物的小猫，老虎较粗的毛甚至让工藤新一脸上有些带着微痛的痒意。  
  
并不是愤怒，而只是小小的警告。  
  
好奇心被止住的侦探问下了最后一个问题，“你有名字吗？”  
  
老虎坚持到放送的节目告一段落，才有声音慢慢回答，“黑羽快斗。”  
  
这声音，还挺耳熟的。  
  
“那你好？我叫工藤新一。”接受对方能听懂人类的语言后看到老虎开口说话似乎没什么值得大惊小怪的了。  
  
03  
  
第二天工藤新一准备上学的时候，下楼看到刚刚知道名字的老虎黑羽快斗还在那个他钟爱的沙发上打着小小的呼噜。  
  
也不知道需不需要叫醒他吃早餐。  
  
不过这事发生得也太匪夷所思了，挑战着侦探坚持科学和唯物主义的大脑。啊，好想搞明白到底是怎么回事。  
  
谁能来告诉他这只会说人话的老虎到底是怎么回事啊！  
  
正当他扭头打算询问下老虎是不是需要吃早餐，沙发上的白色老虎不见了，只剩下一个乱发的纤细少年。  
  
重点是一丝不挂！  
  
虽然感叹着这个世界太疯狂，但还是匆匆跑回卧室找一套能给黑羽快斗找一套能穿的衣服。  
  
赶回沙发的时候，沙发上那个黑发蜷缩的少年又变回了毛茸茸的老虎。  
  
满脑门的问号工藤新一呆呆地看着尾巴尖晃悠地扫过他拖鞋的大老虎，觉得可能是自己今天起床的方式错误了？或者是自己老眼昏花？  
  
“黑羽君，你醒了吗？”你快点醒过来解释一下刚刚发生了什么阿喂。  
  
“嗯？”对方说话似乎还带着没睡醒的小哈欠，像加了牛奶的芋泥。  
  
虽然有点难以启齿，“你知道你刚刚变成了人类吗，至少看起来是人类？”  
  
“所以你到底是什么……生物？”  
  
“你觉得是什么就是什么咯。”黑羽快斗挪开了被压住了老虎耳朵，换了个姿势打算继续睡觉。  
  
眼见对方没打算认真回答，工藤新一也没有太勉强，毕竟对方无论是什么生物，就算一只前肢都能把的拍的失去人形。  
  
“那你……需要吃早餐吗？我等会要去上学了，如果你打算出去我给你留个门。”希望你别把我家暴力拆迁了。  
  
“我要一起去！”说着黑羽快斗利落地一个翻滚就轻车熟路向厨房走去。“有没有热一点的食物？”  
  
“呃，泡面你可以吃吗？”  
  
黑羽快斗思考了一会，“我不知道，我看看。”  
  
于是工藤新一任劳任怨地煮了一份泡面放在黑羽快斗面前，黑羽快斗用鼻子嗅了嗅，尝试地伸出了带着细细倒刺的舌头舔了一口。  
  
嘛，虽然不是很好吃，但至少是热的。  
  
工藤新一在桌子上吃着相同的泡面，看着在他脚边呼噜呼噜吃早餐了老虎，微妙地生出一种养了宠物的感觉。  
  
帮吃完的老虎仔细地擦干净了脸上、胡须上和鼻子上的汤汁后，工藤新一挎上了书包就准备出门了。  
  
如果不是后面跟着一只老虎，一切都如同往常一样。  
  
“喂，你不会真的要和我去学校吧？”会引起恐慌的。  
  
“我不能去吗？”  
  
“会吓到别人的。你看起来……很具有攻击性。”  
  
“你不想我被看到我就不会被看到啦。”黑羽快斗满不在乎地抖了抖耳朵。  
  
虽然对黑羽快斗的话存疑，但是工藤新一确实也没有实力去阻止一只老虎。  
  
  
>>>  
  
事实证明黑羽快斗说的是对的，一路上没有人朝他脚边的方向看，而且他发现人们似乎也没办法碰到黑羽快斗，路人与他擦肩而过时之间穿过了黑羽快斗的身体。  
  
这让工藤新一又开始怀疑这是不是自己的幻觉。  
  
趁周围没什么人时，工藤新一小声问黑羽快斗，“我能摸摸你吗？”确认一下是不是真的有实体。  
  
盯着电线上小鸟蠢蠢欲动的黑羽快斗闻言睁大了眼睛，“摸哪？”  
  
“呃，可以摸哪？”  
  
奇怪的问题，“你到底要干嘛？”  
  
“就，确认下你是不是真实存在的。”  
  
然后黑羽快斗就踩了工藤新一一脚，工藤新一条件反射就缩了回来。  
  
嘶，肌肉密度的原因吗？看起来挺可爱的肉垫能踩出这种力度。  
  
“还有事吗？”黑羽快斗抬眼瞟了被痛的表情管理有点失控的工藤新一。  
  
有点小小的愧疚。  
  
然后示好似的舔了舔工藤新一的手背。  
  
这下工藤新一直接“嘶”出声了，“很痛诶。”这家伙是野生的吗？为什么舌头上倒刺能舔出这个效果。  
  
工藤新一简直被那砂纸刮过的痛感吓到了，手背上也直接出现了一片矩形的红痕，甚至还有一些深红色的血点。  
  
“你们人类真的十分脆弱啊。”但垂着的眼睛好像确实有点不好意思的情绪，“抱歉，我没想到这个。”  
  
工藤新一没想到对方坦诚地道了歉，也没什么芥蒂地应了，“没事啦，就是吓了我一跳。那你……”说着手就习惯性像抚摸猫咪一样拍了拍黑羽快斗的头，“下次注意？”  
  
糟糕，下意识摸了头。  
  
黑羽快斗倒是对被拍头没什么表示，继续好奇地看着街道两侧。  
  
>>>  
到校门口时小兰过来和工藤新一打了招呼就和他并肩一起走进了校园。  
  
工藤新一正打算嘱咐一下黑羽快斗在校园里小心点不要到处乱跑时扭头发现  
  
黑羽快斗不见了。  
  
  
>>>  
  
不知道该不该庆幸不用担心黑羽快斗这件事，工藤新一习惯性在课堂上走神。  
  
怎么说，看着课堂上记笔记、聊天、传纸条、玩手机的，工藤新一才逐渐感觉到久违的日常。  
  
仿佛昨天翻过一页后，一切又回到了预定的轨道。  
  
工藤新一对上毛利兰担心的眼神，宽慰地笑了笑。  
  
  
>>>  
  
不，或许有一件事没有回归轨道。放学刚走出校园的工藤新一突然警觉了起来。  
  
那就是前肢搭在学校围墙上准备抓鸽子的……黑羽快斗。  
  
“喂喂，你怎么还在这里。”  
  
把鸽子吓飞的黑羽快斗泄气地说，“你以为我很想在这里吗？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“我想吃今早上看到的那个布丁！”黑羽快斗也不和他客气，用大脑袋拱了下工藤新一的腿，催促道，“快点快点，饿死了。”  
  
工藤新一这才感觉到自己也有点饿了，中午兰带的便当太好吃，一时有点不太想回家吃速食食品了。  
  
摸了摸肚子，“今天去采购吧。你有什么想吃的吗？”  
  
“薯片？对了，想吃带奶油的东西。”  
  
工藤新一在心里翻了个白眼，这老虎的口味，还挺像女孩子的。  
  
热的，甜的，腻的。  
  
  
>>>  
  
“你做饭真的太糟糕了，以一只老虎的标准也是如此。”黑羽快斗躺在沙发上边舔爪子边说，然后用爪子擦了擦脸。  
  
“你话好多诶。有吃的就不错了。”  
  
“不过小布丁真的好好吃，我看到好像还有其他口味。明天我们再试试其他的？”  
  
“不是我们，是你。”  
  
“什么嘛，你可以试试，真的超——级好吃。”  
  
“不了，你自己吃吧。”  
  
黑羽快斗无趣地用尾巴甩了工藤新一一下，“你这个人真的很无聊诶。”  
  
“对了，便利店刚刚有送巧克力，你要吃吃看吗？”巧克力应该也算甜品吧？  
  
“哇那真是太好了。”说着就嗷呜一口吃下工藤新一剥好的巧克力。  
  
突然，“砰——”地白烟炸起。  
  
工藤新一又看到了之前看到的那个黑发少年，吓得差点把手中的手机甩飞。  
  
黑羽快斗揉了揉头发，翻了个白眼说，“白痴，不要呆着快去找衣服啦！上次不是很熟练吗？”  
  
工藤新一像听从指令的机器人，僵硬着去拿了一套衣服给黑羽快斗穿上，“你、你到底是什么、呃、物种？”  
  
黑羽快斗似乎是有些不习惯，扯了扯身上的衣服，还扭动了几下关节，似乎不是很适应这具身体。  
  
“我也不是很清楚。”  
  
“你不是侦探吗？你来猜猜真相是什么吧。”人类形态的黑羽快斗比起老虎表情都丰富了许多，眯着眼对他笑出了尖尖的虎牙。  
  
这可真是名副其实的虎牙，工藤新一默默在心里吐槽。  
  
“你怎么知道我是侦探的？而且还一直跟着我。”  
  
“唔，因为觉得工藤君长得好看，所以就一直跟着你。”  
  
说到这，工藤新一才开始端详起黑羽快斗人类形态的长相。  
  
怎么说，虽然和自己确实有点像，但怎么莫名觉得对方的造型比较……野生？  
  
这狂野不羁的发型，虽然心里更愿意称其为鸟窝，或者雀巢？  
  
  
  
04  
  
工藤新一做了一个梦，梦见小时候的自己在自家院子里碰见一只白色的小老虎。小时候的工藤新一以为那是猫咪，正想抱进家里问问爸爸妈妈自己能不能养的时候，走到客厅才想起来当时妈妈有电影宣传的通告，经纪人阿姨在怀孕没办法只能工藤优作暂时负责配合工藤有希子的工作不得已把小小的工藤新一留在家里。  
  
也拜托了阿笠博士帮忙照看小新一，但小新一看到阿笠博士在实验室很忙的样子也懂事地不去打扰，和阿笠博士说自己就在三餐的时候过去一趟就好，剩下的时间阿笠博士就专注于发明，自己会在家照顾好自己的。  
  
于是，这是小新一第一次一个人在家的假期。  
  
但是后来有了小老虎，不，在工藤新一看来是一只大一点的猫咪。  
  
他常常在院子里读老爸推荐的书，然后小猫咪就窝在他的腿上打瞌睡，有时也会去捉院子里的蝴蝶，结果被吓到的蝴蝶扑得鼻子上全是花粉，然后一个劲地打喷嚏。  
  
小新一连忙用毛巾帮猫咪擦，却又引得猫咪不停边摇头边小声呼噜着，像在发脾气一样。  
  
他把猫咪放在脸颊边，笑着说了一句，“小笨猫，我给你取个名字好不好？”  
  
  
脸颊的痒意逐渐把工藤新一唤醒，他睁眼看到了是老虎的胡须随着他的呼吸蹭到了自己的脸。  
  
灰蓝色的兽瞳在月光下镀上一层寒意。  
  
而老虎可怖的獠牙，就抵在自己颈侧。  
  
工藤新一完全清醒了，和黑羽快斗对峙着，不知道该如何是好。  
  
黑羽快斗眨了眨眼，消失了。  
  
床垫在慢慢回弹，这说明着刚刚那一幕是确实发生的。  
  
所以，黑羽快斗是把自己当做移动的储备粮吗？  
  
那他又是怎么消失的呢？  
  
  
>>>  
  
早晨的虫鸣很乱、很吵，但加上了虎啸就不一样了。  
  
……会变得有点惊悚。  
  
黑羽快斗还是在沙发上咬着自己的尾巴玩。  
  
“牛奶加双倍糖哦。”  
  
“你为什么又变回老虎了？”  
  
工藤新一不知道自己是怎么从一张虎脸上看出无辜的，“我也不清楚。”  
  
  
>>>  
  
他们像往常一样，黑羽快斗送工藤新一上课，然后凭空消失，放学后又能在校门附近发现百无聊赖的黑羽快斗。  
  
但是侦探和寻常高中生不同的地方就在于，侦探总是与案件分不开的。  
  
这样平淡的日子没有维持多久，工藤新一又回到了课堂缺勤警局打卡的日子。  
  
唯一不同的大概是，工藤新一会努力在放学前解决案件回到学校。  
  
他担心黑羽快斗在学校等不到他。  
  
  
>>>  
在换下防弹衣的时候，目暮警官担忧地看着工藤新一，“工藤老弟，你要不最近休息一段时间，学校那边我帮你解释一下。”  
  
工藤新一擦了把因为紧张而沁出的汗，勉强地对目暮警官勾起一个笑容。他们刚刚解救了一个被挟持的女性，起因便是再常见不过的情感纠纷，男子在顶楼持着枪推搡着踉踉跄跄的女孩，不停对警方怒吼，不过还好最后有惊无险。  
  
目暮警官还想说什么，工藤新一打断了他，“目暮警官是忘了今天周五了吗？我周末会好好休息的。”  
  
最后目暮警官还是拍着工藤新一的肩膀，语重心长地说了一句，“没必要为自己的才能自责，那是上天的礼物。”  
  
工藤新一愣了愣，笑着点了点头。  


>>>  
  
按照工藤新一的推理，上次黑羽快斗会变成人是因为巧克力，所以他回家前买了很多巧克力，万一黑羽快斗对巧克力还有偏好就难办了。  
  
回到家工藤新一就准备好了衣服，喂了黑羽快斗一块巧克力。  
  
“所以你就只是为了让我洗碗？”黑羽快斗瞪大了本来就挺大的眼睛，“我要去动物保护协会举报你！”  
  
“我还送你去人体解剖呢。”累极的工藤新一没有力气斗嘴，“明天周末，你安分点，我先去睡了。”  
  
“你是老头子吗？”  
  
“是是是，晚安。”  
  
“……晚安。”  
  
  
>>>  
  
工藤新一睡着前就知道，今天会做噩梦。  
  
没办法，这个事件太多地方能够触发那件他企图遗忘的事了。  
  
  
但意料之外的是，梦中还未到最痛苦的时候他就醒了。  
  
很痛。黑羽快斗的牙刺进了皮肤。  
  
但他却有些隐隐的畅快。  
  
黑羽快斗这次没有直接消失，而是用一种他理解不了但感觉很悲伤的眼神看着他。  
  
他直接从虎变为就变成了穿着衣服的人类，他对他说，“别怕，睡吧。”  
  
  
这次，没有噩梦。  
  
但距离一夜无梦还有一段距离。  
  
他听见一个童稚的声音在脑海中回荡，“这个名字很帅气吧，虽然你看起来有点傻傻的。”  
  
什么名字？  
  
  
>>>  
  
这应该是那件事发生后最舒服的一场觉了。  
  
醒来的时候听见身边有细碎的响动，就看见一个黑色的脑袋在蹭来蹭去，还有听不清的嘟囔。  
  
“你在干嘛？”  
  
“你终于醒了。”黑羽快斗闻言一个翻身从被子间隙里露出一双委屈的大眼睛。“你怎么睡着了还掐我。”要不是看在你投喂我的份上，我不当场咬死你。  
  
工藤新一脑门上出现一个问号。  
  
黑羽快斗就更委屈了，当即掀起自己的衣服，“你自己看看！”  
  
确实挺惨烈的，腰侧除了红肿还有淤青，小块小块的布满了。  
  
就是怎么只集中在一侧。  
  
“因为那边靠近你啊。”  
  
工藤新一眨了眨眼，这句话我说出口了吗？  
  
“你现在该想这个吗？你现在应该跪下给我道歉好不好！”黑羽快斗很是气愤工藤新一还在想那些有的没的。  
  
“抱歉……我不知道为什么……”黑羽快斗抢过话头，“好啦，原谅你了，快去做饭吧。”  
  
然后就绝望一般地呈大字躺在床上。  
  
“唔，我以后想在床上睡，比沙发舒服。”  
  
“好。”反正床也够大。  
  
黑羽快斗在心里小小地比了个耶，没有白受罪一晚上。  
  
  
>>>  
  
黑羽快斗保持人类形态的时间越来越长，工藤新一也愈发怀疑起来黑羽快斗的身份。由着其他人看不见的缘故，黑羽快斗也逐渐放肆了起来，他不再只是接送工藤新一上学，甚至还会直接和工藤新一并肩走进教室，然后随便从他桌空里抽出一本书来坐在窗沿上边晃脚边滋滋有味地看。  
  
虽然有种背后灵的感觉，但在犯罪现场黑羽快斗可真是太好用了。他连眼色都不用使，黑羽快斗就会帮他去拿到一些可以辅助他推理的小线索，比如嫌疑人不会当着他做出的表情之类的。  
  
黑羽快斗，真好使。  
  
然后默契满分的黑羽快斗就会熟练地对他翻白眼，而工藤新一也顺势收敛起笑容，小小地做出一个告饶的手势。  
  
>>>  
  
话说，老虎应该还没有被踢出猫科动物的范畴吧？  
  
工藤新一拽着缩在他背后的黑羽快斗，快步离开了海鲜区，“你好歹也算百兽之王，拿出点气势来啊。”  
  
黑羽快斗眼睛里汪着一圈将落未落的眼泪，“可是你不觉得它们很可怕吗？”  
  
“它们？”  
  
黑羽快斗手指颤颤巍巍地指着放在碎冰上的鱼，“死不瞑目，而且又滑又粘，嘶。”  
  
叹了口气，工藤新一手指从黑羽快斗乱糟糟的头发上顺了一把，带着安抚意味地拍了拍。  
  
巧的是对面女生把自家想去超市鱼缸里捞鱼的猫咪拎回购物车的后也是相同的手法，“咪咪不要闹，这里的鱼不能吃。”  
  
两人对视一眼，气氛一度十分尴尬。  
  
这时猫咪小小地喵了一声，显然已经单方面和女主人重归于好，露出了肚皮轻蹭女主人的手背，一副撒娇的样子。  
  
黑羽快斗一眯眼睛，显然是一副不开心的表情。  
  
然后就气鼓鼓地被工藤新一牵走了。  
  
工藤新一甚至还有点不着调地想，老虎小时候估计也和猫咪差不多吧。  
  
  
>>>  
  
直到吃完饭黑羽快斗看起来都还像是没消气的样子，工藤新一怯怯地拿出了之前给黑羽快斗买肉类猫罐头时赠送的逗猫棒在黑羽快斗眼前晃了晃。  
  
黑羽快斗一脸智障地瞟了工藤新一一眼就喊着“工藤新一大笨蛋”跑回卧室了。  
  
摸不着头脑的工藤新一慢慢摸出了手机，“喂，兰，你以前是不是养过猫。嗯……”  
  
“我想问一下，猫生气了应该怎么哄？”  
  
  
>>>  
  
黑羽快斗很生气。  
  
当然罪魁祸首是工藤新一。  
  
虽然自己小时候也被当做小猫……这种黑历史就不提了，可是现在他是一只成年老虎了，摸摸头没什么，忍一时风平浪静，口粮还在别人手上（而且还挺舒服的？）  
  
可是，逗猫棒？？？  
  
还不如给的根牛棒骨。  
  
成年、雄性、猛兽的自尊被低情商的侦探一击碎地。  
  
  
  
05  
  
当老虎叼着工藤新一从十楼一跃而下的时候，风从他耳边呼啸而过。离开直升机的探照灯让他冷得发颤，让他不禁靠近老虎温暖的皮毛，努力睁开被血液黏住的眼皮，最后只看到颈边全部入冰锥竖起的鬃毛，和全身被血染红的白虎。  
  
救、救救他。  
  
工藤新一不知道刚刚混战中究竟有几颗子弹打进黑羽快斗的身体，老虎庞大的身躯将他的视线完全遮住了，同时也将所有危险都与他隔离开。  
  
可是，黑羽快斗会怎么样。虽然意识已经快要消失了，但疼痛却愈演愈烈，仿佛血液中翻滚着岩浆不间断喷涌而出。  
  
明明只有自己才能看到他，却正是自己让他陷入危险。  
  
明明只有工藤新一才有机会去救他，却让为自己赴死。  


工藤新一迷蒙中感觉到獠牙熟悉的触感，仿佛释然地笑了，闭上眼睛拥抱了黑羽快斗毛茸茸的大脑袋。  


如果死亡可以选择的话，这样，也不错。  
  
最后他听到黑羽快斗说：  
  
“如果这次你能平安无事的话，我也不会有事的。”  
  
“我知道你对于我有很多疑问。那么，名侦探，去推理出真相吧！”  


>>>  
  
因为我就是为你而存在的。  


>>>  
  
那是工藤新一童年记忆中最特殊的一个假期，一个人和一只花纹像奶牛的小猫在家里每个角落都留下了身影。  
  
他记得仍有童趣的自己不仅企图教猫咪写字，还试过教猫咪说人类的语言。工藤新一觉得那可能是猫咪写字像模像样的给了他极大的自信。  
  
小新一在院子里用树枝边划边单方面进行自己的教学计划，而猫咪也很认真地盯着不停动来动去的树枝，时不时发出轻轻的鼻音算是回应小新一的课堂。  
  
收起了锋利的爪子，用肉掌在地上学着小新一划了出一个名字。  
  
“喏，这是你的名字。”  
  
“万一你迷路了，你只要记住你的名字，我就能找到你。”  
  
“毕竟，我可是以成为福尔摩斯那样的侦探为目标的。”  
  
工藤新一看着小时候的自己对着猫咪说中二台词，觉得有什么东西呼之欲出。  
  
“小笨猫，我给你取个名字好不好？  
黑羽快斗，你觉得怎么样？  
很帅气吧，虽然你看起来有点傻傻的。”  
  
  
可是后来他父母回来后，他就再也没有见过那只猫咪。  
  
那双始终闪着细碎光芒的蓝眼睛，和似曾相识的黑白花纹。  
  
工藤新一觉得自己已经触碰到真相了。  
  
  
  
06  
  
传说中。  
  
人的心中都关着一只野兽。  
  
如果你太想逃离现在的生活，  
  
那么心中的野兽便会代替你不安地逃跑。  
  
  
>>>  
  
黑羽快斗始终记得那个周一。  
  
课堂被一声凄厉地惨叫打破平静，黑羽快斗趴卧着感觉到工藤新一心跳突然加速，见怪不怪地打了个哈欠。  
  
歹徒把刀架在因为请假而刚到学校的同学脖颈上，在天台大喊着把工藤新一叫过来。工藤新一过了一遍回忆不明所以地走上了天台。  
  
他谨慎地和犯人周旋，斟酌着每一字一词，考虑着每句话的语气，甚至也提出过交换人质但被对方一口回绝，接着耀武扬威地说如果人质是同学的话会让工藤新一更加痛苦。  
  
僵持着，同学被刀划出的伤口越来越多，虽然都不致命目测也不是很深，但血迹已经慢慢浸透帝丹高中靛青色的校服。  
  
浓稠的红差点浇灭了侦探眼中的光芒。  
  
是怎样的滔天巨恨才能让人去伤害一个无辜的人呢？  
  
万幸警察及时赶到，用外力强行压制住了罪犯。警官们都一如既往地称赞工藤新一年少有为，但工藤新一知道。这次事件中他唯一做了的事情就是把危险带给身边的同学。  
  
围观的同学在他去录口供的路上一直在说着什么，工藤新一觉得自己应该道歉，不止向受伤的同学，还有因此受到惊吓的同学们。  
  
但他面对熙熙攘攘的人群，却不知道怎么开口。  
  
戴着手铐的犯人如果有幸看到这一刻的景象，应该会仰天大笑吧。如今的工藤新一再也不是那个骄傲的侦探小子了。  
  
一切事情都不能永远保持良好  
  
因为过度的善反会摧毁它的本身*  
  
  
>>>  
  
工藤新一已经很久都是一个人上下学了，学会了基本的生活技能避免与别有有太多的接触。因为担心的缘故，也向毛利兰道歉不能同路回家并嘱托她和园子注意安全。  
  
从警视厅出来也如往常一样孤身一人，他经常出入警察厅，但录口供反而是挺少的。  
  
就是没想到在回家途中会再次遇到与自己有私怨的人。  
  
究竟有多少人讨厌自己？  
  
  
>>>  
  
黑羽快斗感觉到一直以来稳定的空间出现了密密麻麻的裂缝，他站起来抖擞了身上的黑白相间的毛，向外一跃。  
  
不出所料地吓退了持刀的匪徒。  
  
  
>>>  
  
黑羽快斗是在工藤新一心中的野兽。  
  
他由工藤新一心中的念想而生。  
  
  
>>>  
  
虽然工藤新一只有十七岁，但黑羽快斗却是二十岁。  
  
比别人早明白寂寞的苦味，先品尝了悲哀的人，心中自然也比人先苍老了几岁。  
  
黑羽快斗是因工藤新一而生的，工藤新一的人生所有点滴在黑羽快斗身上都有迹可循。  
  
因为想要成为强大而又独特的存在，所以是百兽之王的老虎，所以是白色的皮毛，而不是常见的棕黄。  
  
因为刻意避开人群生活太久，渴望着日常的交流，所以黑羽快斗学会了人类的语言。  
  
因为恐惧在猛兽面前毫无反抗能力，所以黑羽快斗变成了人类的形态。  
  
因为希冀陪伴但不想影响到其他人的生活，所以黑羽快斗从开始的接送上学到形影不离，却没有别人能看到黑羽快斗。  
  
因为口味独特被母亲玩笑着抱怨说一点都不想可爱的孩子，所以黑羽快斗不仅喜欢甜食，还对各式零食情有独钟。  
  
工藤新一潜意识里很怕鱼，因为鱼即便是死亡了也不会安详地闭上眼睛，一直睁大的眼睛就像那些他没有能够救到的人。如果他抓不住的真相能够具象化的话应该就像鱼那种滑溜溜的身体。  
  
工藤新一很喜欢客厅沙发，因为在书房看书是一个人，但是童年时在沙发上无论是看书还是写作业，都有父母陪伴，偶尔和小兰一起在沙发上一起看连环画和晚间更新的动画。  
  
小时候时觉得看书的时候身边有人很吵闹烦躁，但真的孤身一人时哪怕有一点回忆都弥足珍惜。  
  
…………  
  
  
  
07  
  
当你不再不安的时候  
  
心中的野兽就会消失  
  
  
>>>  
  
工藤新一在医院躺了很久，期间他远在美国的父母、刻意翘班的降谷零和赤井秀一（他们还因为翘班的时间撞在一起而大吵一架）、兰和园子及其他同班同学、特意从大阪赶过来的服部等等都来看望过他。  
  
当他再见到这群人熟悉的面孔时有一种和上一次见面截然不同的感觉，就像最初是空心敲击会发出闷闷响声的杯子突然变成了结实的实心铁艺的瓶子。  
  
该怎么形容呢？工藤新一挠了挠缠着绷带的脑袋。  
  
大概就是再也不怕被别人敲击的感觉。  
  
因为里面不再是空落落的了。  
  
  
他身边有着很多、很多温暖地关心着他的人啊。  
  
  
而且，他知道是什么填满了杯子。  
  
  
>>>  
  
病房里窗帘被夜风吹得扬了起来。  
  
睡梦中的工藤新一打了个冷战，半梦半醒地打算把窗户关上。  
  
结果刚刚睁开眼就看到了一双梦中的眼睛，老虎前爪搭在他的床边，对着他做出一副要吃了你的凶样，尾巴却悄悄阖上了窗户。  
  
  
>>>  
  
“你、你怎么会在这？”工藤新一确定了黑羽快斗身上确实没有留下任何手上的痕迹。  
  
“名侦探，真相都推理出来了吧。”  
  
这就是工藤新一奇怪的来源，按照传说，自己已经没有最初那些寂寞也好悲伤也好的情绪了，黑羽快斗应该消失了才对。  
  
黑羽快斗嘿嘿笑了一声，翘着尾巴踩着肉垫得意地在工藤新一床边走来走去，“这是另一个谜题，名侦探要试试看吗？”  
  
  
在经历过失而复得的情绪后，工藤新一显然没把更多的心思花在什么谜题什么推理上。  
  
他更想看看这个，可以说是他心中想成为的样子。  
  
在之前那些时光中这个人身上仿佛放着所有能吸引他目光的特质。活泼开朗，积极乐观，不出意料应该会是那种很受欢迎的类型，能够理解女生们那些稀奇古怪的想法，愿意去尝试可能学不会甚至会让自己丢脸的东西，坦诚又真挚，不会口是心非，也没有那么死要面子。  
  
  
>>>  
  
“我想起小时候的事了。”  
  
已经变回人形的黑羽快斗边剥别人送给工藤新一的水果边心不在焉地听着。  
  
“啊，这个嘛，你最好忘掉！”百兽之王被当做小猫咪真的还蛮丢脸的。  
  
“你还记得怎么写自己的名字吗？”  
  
“当然，毕竟和你这种老虎和猫都分不清楚的小鬼头还是有区别的。”  
  
黑羽快斗啪嗒啪嗒跑到窗边哈了口气，在玻璃上写上了工藤新一第一次也是唯一教过自己写得内容。  
  
黑羽快斗。  
  
工藤新一手覆上了黑羽快斗放在玻璃上的手，月光似乎落在了他们眼中。  
  
“我找到你了。”  
  
  
  
08  
  
有什么原因能让他们在月夜下依偎？  
  
答案从未如此一致。  
  
  
因为爱，黑羽快斗从传说中由人类情感衍生的野兽挣脱枷锁成为了独立意识的黑羽快斗。  
  
因为爱，工藤新一放弃了自己拥有可以将对方永远留在身边的权利，赋予了黑羽快斗完完全全的自由。  
  
多么美好的巧合。  


END

=====  
小彩蛋  
>>>  
  
“还有个问题？”工藤新一乖宝宝式举手。  
  
收受了小蛋糕贿赂心情大好的黑羽快斗摆了摆手，“说。”  
  
“那你为什么有时候晚上一副要咬死我的表情。”  
  
黑羽快斗脸纠结地皱了起来，“这个等你能吃一袋葡萄干再说吧。”  
  
“黑羽快斗你想吃鱼吗？！”  
  
“诶？你干嘛，你自己也没多喜欢鱼好不好！”  
  
“那你为什么能吃葡萄干！”  
  
“因为葡萄干是甜品是上的点缀，四舍五入也算甜品嘿嘿。”  
  
……工藤新一觉得自己逻辑死亡了。  
  
  
  
新一还是不要知道这个比较好。  
  
他是无法攻击工藤新一的，除非是工藤新一内心深处的渴望在逼迫他行动。  
  
为了避免这种事发生，自己可是废了很大心思的，当然，这个也不会告诉新一的。  
  
====  
*源自莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》  
  
====


End file.
